


Scent Marking

by fickle_fics



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Watersports, grey white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle_fics/pseuds/fickle_fics
Summary: It's almost the full moon and the wolf's starting to take over.





	Scent Marking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Animal Play square at Seasonofkink on Dreamwidth

Grey lay with her head on Malcolm’s shoulder while they watched some subtitled drama late at night. He liked this. All political programmes were banned because it was just so much easier if he didn’t get involved. Oh he still knew what was happening, of course he did, he just didn’t let it encroach on his free time anymore.

Still it probably wasn’t the best of programmes to be completely and utterly distracted from by Grey suddenly nuzzling against his neck in that way he knew only too well. Still there was catch up, if he even cared enough. It didn’t really matter, there were few things in life that mattered quite as much as the thirty year old pressed up against him.

The full moon was coming. He knew what that meant. It meant different things on different occasions of course but there was always some kind of change as the wolf started to take over.

He turned off the TV instantly, wrapping his arm around her, “Show me what you want, darling,” he whispered.

She looked at him, not quite _her_ , distant somehow but still there, somewhere, not quite in control but _lurking_ , or maybe even trying to hide, it was difficult to tell sometimes.

Kissing him roughly, clawing at his chest she pushed herself away from him and disappeared upstairs for a few moments. There were lots of things upstairs, all kinds of interesting toys they could use on each other. She was in charge, almost all the time. No, _all_ the time, it was just sometimes she was more dominant than others.

When she appeared with The Bag he sat up a little straighter. The Bag was never acknowledged when it wasn’t in use. Never looked at, never spoken of, but she was carrying it and Malcolm knew _exactly_ what it meant.

His puppy wanted to play.

Sometimes she couldn’t look at him, but tonight it seemed she’d accepted her urges completely - her eyes on him as she unzipped the bag and removed her collar. stepping over to him and turning so he could put it on her. Normally she put it on herself. _Fuck_ , the wolf was really doing a number on her tonight.

“How pissed off are you gonna be with me for going with this tomorrow?” he asked as he buckled her collar into place.

Grey turned, smiling. “I have no fucking idea. But you’re gonna do it anyway, right? Have me on a leash, fuck me doggy style, be my owner?”

 _Fuck_! Part of him hated her like this, because it wasn’t her, but the other part, the part that was already hard _well_. She wanted it, that was all that mattered. that was all that ever mattered, giving her what she wanted at any given moment, and if she regretted it the next day he’d deal with it like he always did. It wasn’t like they hadn’t talked about it when she was completely herself after all, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to do it otherwise. “I fucking _love_ you, darling,” he informed her, leaning in to kiss her deeply, his fingers curling into the ring at her neck and pulling her up.

“Malc,” she said, looking into his eyes, sliding into his lap, nuzzling against him again. “there’s something else.”

“Tell me,” he urged, stroking her back, “You’re mine, yeah?”

“Course.”

She closed her eyes, trying to focus, to push away the wolf that had taken over as she sank her teeth lightly into his neck “Wanna claim you,” she murmured into his ear after a moment

Malcolm raised an eyebrow. “Thought I was already pretty fucking claimed,” he admitted. “You’re all over me. Figured that was why you didn’t tear me to pieces when you change.”

“You’re not meant to be close enough,” she pointed out, frowning. “Anyway that doesn’t matter, You’re an idiot, I know that. But…” she trailed off. “Scent marking. Yeah, I’m all over you but...it’s not the same.”

“Are you saying to need to piss on me?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “is-is that okay?”

Malcolm was almost certain the answer to that should be no, but he found himself opening his mouth before he could even think about it. “Yeah, okay,” he agreed. “Why the fuck not?”

“Cos tomorrow I’m gonna be me again and I’m gonna’ve…” she trailed off, dry humping him. unable to quite control herself.

“Do you wanna stop, darling?” he asked.

“Wish it was that fucking easy,” she admitted. She pulled back, raking her hands through her hair. “There’s no stopping, Malc. There’s no fucking _off_ switch right now. God I wish there was but…” Again she closed her eyes. “A lot of this stuff is…” she trailed off, leaning in to breathe him in again. Her man, her mate, her Malcolm. “Not _entirely_ the wolf,” she admitted into his ear.

“You saying you’d like to piss on me anyway?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“I’m saying I’ve never tried to sniff your arse, have I?”

“So this is all a bit of you?” he said.

“Yeah,” she admitted, “me, just a bit more...animalistic.”

“I already said yes, darling,” he pointed out. “And if that’s your thing I’m sure we can work something out.”

Grey stared at him for a moment, stunned by just how understanding he was, how okay with everything. He really was something else. “I fucking love you.” she told him as she started to undo his shirt, pulling it off him as she sat up higher on her knees. “You sure about this?” she asked.

“You want to claim me completely, do it,” he said, sinking down a little on the sofa to give her more of a target area.

So this was happening. Grey knew there wasn’t a chance in hell it would be if the wolf wasn’t at the door, but it was, and it was a part of her, and thank _fuck_ Malc just accepted it. 

She shifted just a little to straddle his chest, reaching out to take his hands as she relaxed and started to pee over his bare chest.

He squeezed her hands, watching her with her eyes closed, completely gone, lost to whatever this was as the warm liquid hit his body. And it really wasn’t so bad, why would it be? She’d come all over him more times than he could count, how was this really any different? Just a bit warmer, that was all.

It didn’t last long, and it was more of a trickle than anything but as soon as she was done she sank back down against him, pressing her face against his neck. “ _Mine_ ” she growled, nipping at his neck again.

“Yours,” he agreed, “Always.”


End file.
